Yoshiri's School of the Gifted
by HahaI'mBetterThanYou
Summary: Sakura, a punkish girl, suddenly gets a mysterious letter from a school that only teaches demons, hanyous, mikos, etc...There she meets the Inugumi, Shichinintai, Sessgroup, and makes many friends as well as enemies. The school has high standards, will sh
1. Chapter 1

HahaI'mBetterThanYou: Hiya people! This is my SECOND story, but my FIRST Inuyasha story. I tried hard to make this! But before you read the story, I just HAVE to than Devilsfire666 and iluvkuronue for encouraging me to write this fic and for proof reading it. If you want to see the pairings, go to my profile.

Summary: Sakura, a punkish girl, gets a mysterious letter from a school that only teaches mikos, demons, hanyous, etc...There, she meets the Inugumi, Shichinintai, Sessho group, and makes friends as well as enemies. The school has high standards, can she survive a school of fighting and combat?

..Start Fic..

Beep! Beep! Beep! It was 5:30 in the morning, and the alarm clock was blaring. Suddenly, a large hammer was raised over the alarm clock, and then came crashing down, instantly smashing the device into pieces. "Ugh..." The lump under the blankets groaned. "God dammit...I hate school." The 'lump' sat up. It appeared to be a girl, around 5'3" in height. She looked to be about 17 years of age. She had long black hair, that reached her lower back, and unusual bright, red eyes. She also had a thick scar that went through her left eye, from previous fights.

She got up, and stumbled to her bathroom, dragging her blankets with her. When she entered the bathroom, she did her usual routine: brush her teeth, comb her hair, wash her face, etc... As soon as she finished her routine, she walked sleepily over to her dresser, and picked out her clothes, which consisted of baggy, black pants, a t-shirt that said, "Comfort the disturbed, Disturb the Comfortable" on it, with black fishnet armwarmers underneath. She put on her socks and black makeup.

She walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted by her mother and older brother. "Good morning, Sakura. I made your favorite, rice balls and sushi! You better eat quick, or you'll be tardy for your first day at school!" Sakura grunted, remembering that mysterious letter that had been sent to her by 'the school of the gifted.' (A/n: lame, I know, but...I couldn't think of anything else...)

..Flashback..

It had been a rainy, boring day. Sakura went outside to get the mail that had been waiting out there for several days in her mailbox. She had nothing to do, so why not check the mail? She looked through the stack of envelopes.

"Bill...bill...bill...bi...wait...what is this?" Sakura said as she threw all of the bills onto the table. She was holding up this light emerald tinted envelope, which was addressed to her. "I never get mail...I wonder who it's from..." She checked the upper left side of the envelope, and it read: Yoshiri's School of the Gifted. She had never heard of it, but decided to open it anyway.

_Dear Sakura Sanosuke,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted to Yoshiri's School of the Gifted! This is a special opportunity to master your skills and techniques, as well as learn new ones. Here, you will meet many new people, who have the same skills as you. School starts on August 16. You will ride the subway to Route 54 and then to Route 17. At 7:00 you will ride Subway #48 to your destination. You will need to pack all of your accessories, for you will be sleeping in dorms. Bring your clothing with you. Again, congratulations! We hope you'll have a wonderful time at Yoshiri's School of the Gifted._

_Yours truly,_

_ Rumiko Takahashi_

_ School Principal_

As soon as she read the letter, one thing crossed her mind. 'Wait a minute, there's no such thing as Subway #48! Is this some kind of sick joke? And I never filled an application to attend this wacko school!' Immediately, she crumpled the paper into a ball, and threw it in her fireplace.

..End Flashback..

"Sakura! Sakura! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Sakura turned to see her mother flailing her arms in the air, trying to get her attention. "Thank goodness, we thought we lost you! What is it that made you so lost in thought?"

"Uh, nothing. Just thinking about that letter." The day after Sakura brunt the letter, a new one came in...except her mother got to it first. She kept the letter, for the important information, and she forced Sakura to go to it.

"So, do you have all of your stuff packed?" Her mother asked, with concern. She looked really serious, but yet sad at the same time.

"Yeah, I got it all. I can't believe I'm going to a school with dorms!" Sakura said, motioning her arms towards the big suitcase full of items such as her toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, acne cream, clips, papers, pencils, some books to read on the way, clothes, and most importantly, her plushie of a dog of some sort. It was her favorite. She never went on a trip without it. It was black, with floppy ears and dark brown eyes. It was about ten inches long, and eight inches tall.

"Well, Sakura, it's about time for you to leave now. C'mon, I'll drive you to the subway station," her mother said sadly. "You know that I don't want to leave you, but I have to. I can't believe that my little girl is growing up!" her mother exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. But, I have to move on!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She never really liked her mother. In fact, she wasn't even her real mother. She was adopted. She never knew about her real parents. They died before she learned how to crawl.

Her mother drove her to the subway station. She got on the subway that took her down route 54, and luckily, it was still early in the morning, so there was still seats on the subway. It was a quiet ride. She got off at her stop and waited for her next subway that will take her on Route 17. The subway came. It was quite long and really loud. She covered her ears. After the subway blew the whistle thing, she boarded it. It was crowded, and she was shoved into a corner of the subway. Thank god she wasn't claustrophobic. Again, she got off the stop and waited for her last subway, which supposedly didn't exist.

She waited, and waited, and waited. She waited for about 30 minutes, until she heard these people talking. "The subway to Route 48 is over here! Hurry, or we'll be late!" 'Wait, Subway 48!' Sakura thought, as she followed the strange people. She finally reached her destination, which was in a mysterious place at the shadowed area in the subway station. There were only a few people there. Weird people.

Soon, she heard the subway whistle, and then the subway came into vision. It stopped and everybody boarded the train with their luggage. Sakura followed, dragging her luggage behind her.

As she boarded the train, she noticed that it was pretty crowded and packed. There was only one vacant seat left out of the whole subway, so she walked over to it. Unfortunately, it was next to a person that she didn't know. She couldn't see her face. "Hey, can I sit here?" she asked. The person looked up. It appeared to be a woman around her age. She had short black hair that reached her shoulders and had natural blue highlights in it. She had a medium skin tone and gray eyes that showed happiness, and confusion. What was weird about her, was that she had pointed ears, fangs, claws, and 2 dark blue stripes on each side of her head. She was wearing a miko's outfit, but the top part was a dark blue and the bottom was black

Finally, after several seconds, the woman finally spoke in an excited tone. "Sure! You can sit here! By the way, my name's Akiko! What's yours?"

"Errr...uh...my name's Sakura...er...nice to meet cha," Sakura stuttered. She had NEVER met a person this cheery and bubbly before. Usually people would stare at her and give her dirty looks, but not Akiko. She hadn't even known her for 1 minute, and she acted as though those two had been friends forever.

"Awesome! So...whatcha here for? I'm an inu demon! Yup! That's right!" Akiko exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. Sakura wondered if she was EVER mad, or even in a neutral mode.

"Ummm, I dunno. I just got this letter." Akiko frowned. 'Omg, she actually frowned!'

"You have no idea? No idea at all? Dang... Does that mean that you don't know how to use your powers? Well, then you're screwed. Good luck," Akiko said. 'Well, thanks for encouragement...' Sakura thought sarcastically.

"YAY! We're here!" Akiko screamed, recieving many stares from the other passengers on the subway. "Oops, sorry 'bout that!"

And indeed, they were at they're destination, their school. It was huge! It was a black castle that was surrounded by many acres of barren land. The clouds around it were grayish black, the symbol that a thunder storm was nearing. But there was this huge stadium to the left of the castle. It was tall, with a wall built around it, where the audience sat. Sakura suspected that that was where they would have tourniments.

The group of people entered the castle, and into this large looking room, where there were tons of mikos, demons, hanyous, monks, demon slayers, unnaturally powerful humans, and elementals sitting in the stands, obviously waiting for something, or someone. Noise filled the room, giving Sakura a headache. Akiko was clearly excited. She couldn't keep still for more than three seconds. She looked around the room, with excitement in her eyes and a large grin plastered on her face.

The people, or demons, that were on the subway sat in a part of the bleachers that was obviously saved for them to sit. Sakura sat with Akiko, sensing that she knew what was happening, and because she was the only person that she knew at the time.

All of a sudden, this old looking woman that looked to be around fifty years old came into the room. She had short black hair that reached her shoulders, and large glasses that covered her eyes. She wore black robes lined with gold. She looked like an important woman, to be wearing wearing robes like that, and to have several guards protecting her.

"Good morning students, and welcome to Yoshiri's School of the Gifted."

..End Chapter..

Haha: Hey People! That was sorta like the Prologue of the story. The inugumi, the Shichinintai, and Sessho's group will be in soon. I just had to introduce Sakura and Akiko first. Well, I would REALLY appreciate it if you review! Heck, you can flame me, as long as you review. You can say 'good' for all I care! Now click on the precious button we call the review button! Remember, reviews updates!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps! Thank you soooo much for all of the people who reviewed! I am soooo happy! I know that I'm not allowed to answer the reviews, but what the hell. I don't give a crap.

sidhe3141: Thank you for being my first reviewer! I was quite amazed at how fast you read my story and reviewed...

iluvkuronue: thanx for the review, and for helping me with this chapter and the last!

thestrange: Thanx for the review!

whitewolfmoro11: well, this is the chapter that you wanted to see! Thanx for the review!

sess's bitch: 1) Why are you on Rita's account? 2) there's a problem with you're plan. I'm not a guy, so it's impossible to rip out my nuts and feed it to me, since I have none. 3) I hate you too. Why do you hate everybody? 4) Happy Chrismachanakwanzika to you too. 5) I'm listening to Disturbed right now, so haha!

I just realized that last chapter I forgot the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I don't own Kuronue, which is in YYH. The only characters that I own are my OCs. I don't even own Mizumi...she ain't mine...

Last time: "Good morning students, and welcome to Yoshiri's School of the Gifted."

"I am Principal Takahashi. Here at t his school, you will follow the rules. Students who don't will be disciplined. Fights here ARE tolerated. We believe that it is practice for when we have tourniments. We have tourniments every quarter of the year. The winners in each group will be the team leaders." After taht comment, many people cracked their knuckles.

"As you have noticed, there are many people who are different from you. We are not racist. If we hear any complaints, or insults about a person's race, they will have suspension and ARR. ARR is EXTREME punishment where you sit in one class for the whole day doing nothing. You will be watched.

"There are many races in this school. There are mikos, youkai, hanyous, monk, slayers, elementals, spellcasters, etc... We expecet you all to behave..." Takahashi went on and on. Sakura just sat there boredly, with her legs crossed, and her left arm was on her leg holding her head up. (A/n: I sit like that all of the time. It's very comfortable!) She looked to her right, which was where Akiko sat. She looked attentive, listening and focusing on Takahashi.

"The dorms are located at the Dorm Building, which is directly out through the front doors and to your left. There is a boy section and a girl section. There ARE cameras, so I suggest that males stay out of the females' dorm and for the females to do the same with the males. After I am finished talking, I want you to go to your dorms. The names will be on the doors. A-G will be on the bottom floor. H-P will be on the second floor, Q-Z will be on the top floor. Your schedules will be in your rooms. Classes begin tomorrow, so use your time to know your way around the school and to get to know your roommates. You will be dismissed by sections. Section 1, you may leave..."

* * *

Sakura and Akiko were in section 5, so it took a while to leave the building. When they finally reached the Dorm Building, Sakura learned that Akiko's last name also stared with an 'S'. "It's Sakane! Akiko Sakane! You're last name is Sanosuke, right? So then we must be close together! I am sooooooo excited!" she squealed with delight. Sakura couldn't help but think, 'isn't she always excited?' 

They reached the top floor quickly and searched for their room. They found it. Akiko squealed again. "OMG! W're sharing a room! YAY! We'll be best friends!" Akiko was jumping up and down excitedly. 'Good, at least I have comeone I know here,' Sakura thought to herself. "Hey, who're these other people?" Akiko asked. That's when Sakura noticed the two other people inside the room.

"Oh, you must be our other two roommates. I'm Luna, and this is my friend, Mizumi," said one of the girls, who called herself Luna. She was about Sakura's size and had black hari with pink and blue highlights that stopped at her shoulders. She had red eyes with silver specks and large, black ears on the side of her head. She wore baggy black pants and a dark blue shirt. She had a katana at her side.

Mizumi had long black hair up in a ponytail and it reached the middle of her back. She had bright blue eyes and this kimono looking outfit. her top had kimono sleeves but it stopped a little above her belly button. Her skirt was long and had slits up the side. The skirt was black while the top was also black, with some white. She was about 6 inches taller than Sakura. She also carried a katana at her side.

'Woah, this girl's huge,' Sakura thought as she looked up at her. Akiko's face lit up.

"It's nice to meet you all! I'm Akiko, andthis my new friend, Sakura! I'm an inu demon! Sakura doesn't know what she is. Soooooooooo, what're you guys?" Akiko asked in a fast tone, without any hesitation or gaps.

"Err... um... excuse her, she's really, errr... hyper when she meets new people," Sakura stated. Luna and Mizumi nodded their heads.

"Well, I'm a kitsune. Mizumi's a hybrid, 1/2 fox, 1/2 wolf demon," Luna stated in a neutral face. She was obviously bored.

Sakura nodded and entered the room. It had four twin sized beds, a bathroom, a couple windows, and a desk. It had cream colored walls and the beds had maroon colored sheets. It looked pretty nice.

Sakura looked at the beds and noticed that 2 of them had a sheet of paper on it. She looked at the one closest to her and realized that it was her schedule. But before she had the chance to see her classes, Akiko's head popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Sakura! Come over with us! We're checking out our schedules together!"

Sakura just nodded her head and followed Akiko, who lead her to the group of girls. 'Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all...'

Haha: well, there's that chapter...I'm sooooo sorry that it's so short! I'll try to make the next one longer. Also,** next chapter we're going to meet the inu gang, Bankotsu(sorta), and the Sessho group!** My friend was just ushering me to write this chapter. She IM me everyday to make sure that I was working on this chapter. I've had so much homework recently! ISTEP's next week, so my teachers' plan was to teach as much as possible **BEFORE** ISTEP, then bombard me with tests on Thurs. and Fri! Well, hopefully the next chapter will be here soon! And plz review! I don't care if you just put in 'good' just plz review. I would just love to have suggestions! Well, Ja ne!


End file.
